mitoushoukanfandomcom-20200215-history
The Wicked Green Woman
The Wicked “Green” Woman who Fills the World with Empty Treasure (l u – o – n p – e – q o – e i – r – k – a – r u m – p l) (虚ろなる財宝にて世界を満たす「緑」の悪女 Utsuronaru zaihō nite sekai o mitasu `midori' no akujo), also called The Wicked Green Woman, is an Unexplored-class Material, one of the beings that "lurk beyond the gods", and one of the Three (大三角 Ōsankaku, lit. "Large Triangle"). Specifically, she's the Material at the peak of middle sound who has made a contract with Illegal and handles their Awards.''Mitou Shoukan://Blood Sign'' Volume 04 Ending X-02 Appearance The Wicked Green Woman looks like a lovely young girl no older than 12 with short hair dyed green. She wears a snakeskin piece of clothing with two pieces dropping diagonally out from her neck like a bikini. Her lower half is that of a great green snake, and she also has an endlessly long tongue and her serpentine vertical pupils that shine with an evil, belligerent, and sadistic light. She appears sat upon the back of a 15m giant made of cheap tin that is subserviently down on all fours. The giant has abandoned the concept of pride and become a piece of furniture, but a closer look shows he is made of millions, if not tens of millions, of metal scepters that had been crumpled up into a humanoid shape. These scepters are all cheap-looking scepters with their gilding peeling away, and their jewels shine with a horrible cheapness that not even glass or plastic can reproduce. In both the East and the West, scepters with gold, silver, and jewels on the top had long been viewed as symbols of authority and divinity, especially in patriarchal societies. These scepters are symbols of an authority soaked in worldly money and desire. But peel back that outer layer of gilding and they become the filthy canes that beat the people to provide needless punishment. The Wicked Green Woman's long snake body is pierced in places by scepters torn from the giant’s surface. Personality The Wicked Green Woman, as befitting of the Material aligned with Illegal, is a genius at making people choose the wrong path. She's also very sadistic and loves to bully others. When punishing Kyousuke Shiroyama she doesn't attack him, as that would easily kill him and end it in an instant. Instead, she chose to destroy his hopes of defeating the White Queen by revealing the information the Red Lady had chosen to conceal from him until he was ready. She prefers to stubbornly torment someone until they can’t live without it and loves nothing more than insulting people and beating them for no real reason. She only judges her distance with others through negative emotions like hatred, hostility, jealousy, superiority, contempt, and violence. According to her, she sticks with humans and hands them Awards because she looks forward to seeing them despair. Even so, like the other Unexplored-classes, she opposes the White Queen and dislikes the current state of the world, though she knows she can't do anything to change it. She apparently doesn't get along with the Red Lady, as she referred to her as "a purity-obsessed woman and her fake innocence" and "a fake virgin", which mirrors the conflict between their respective summoner factions. Chronology Light Novel Volume 04 The Wicked Green Woman was angry at how Kyousuke Shiroyama had destroyed the Pandemonium, as she considered it a toy built for her, without asking her for permission first. She used the fortress' failing Box to appear before him and punish him by revealing to him the truth about the Unexplored-class and why defeating the White Queen is a hopeless goal. Light Novel Volume 09 Light Novel Volume 10 Abilities As an Unexplored-class Material, the Wicked Green Woman has strength far beyond Divine-class Materials. As one of the Three, she's presumably one of the strongest Materials after the White Queen, as she's at the peak of middle sound. Also, as one of the Three, she is capable of granting Awards to summoners and vessels. Every time the scepters of her giant pierce her snake half, something like a meter-long bubble appears out of the empty air around her. Inside these bubbles, there are visions as if they were snow globes. Each of these visions shows a new type of malice: a bomb no one has ever seen, the concept of a bewitching crime much like a phone scam, an extremely simple chemical formula of which a single drop will cause the purest of holy women’s chastity to crumble away in a single night, etc... Every time one of these extremely thin bubbles bursts, the world learns and absorbs the new form of malice seen within. She can also create green explosions. References Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Materials